Super Teamwork Combo
The Super Teamwork Combo is a magical ability that Magiswords possess. When two Magiswords are used together, they can perform a new power. A Super Teamwork Combo does not require two people to be performed, only two Magiswords, as seen when Nohyas replicates the Super Teamwork Combo, Ice Jail, on his own. Ice Jail *''Combination:'' Pencil Magisword and Snowball Magisword *''Seen in:'' Identity Theft The combination creates an jail made out of ice surrounding the opponent. Lobster By the Pound *''Combination:'' Ground Pound Magisword and Lobster Claw Magisword *''Seen in:'' Identity Theft The Combination makes a giant lobster claw appears out of the ground and pounds the ground. Nohyas was able to summon the claw in midair to gain more effect. Hogwash *''Combination:'' Oinkus Oinkus Magisword and Dolphin Magisword *''Seen in:'' Identity Theft The combination generates a squealing pig-like wave targeting the opponent, latching them away but making them come back & be wet. Wouldn't it Be Ice *''Combination:'' Dolphin Magisword and Snowball Magisword *''Seen in:'' Stairways and Spiders The combination creates an tower of ice & finally make a ice platfrom for the user. Celeronion *''Combination:'' Celery Magisword and Onion Magisword *''Seen in:'' The Saddest Little Bunny The combination of both vegetable magiswords creates a giant celery and onion vegetable hybrid. Gift Return *''Combination:'' Instant Wrap Magisword and Boomerang Magisword *''Seen in:'' Bookish The combination wraps something in wrapping paper, then returns it to the user with a boomerang. Tomato Soup Tidalwave *''Combination:'' Dolphin Magisword and Tomato Magisword *''Seen in:'' Flashback Farms The combination creates a tidalwave made of tomato soup. Giggle Face *''Combination:'' Dummystein Magisword and Mask Magisword *''Seen in:'' Case Clothed The combination creates a giant inside laughing mask entity that crushes the opponents and making them laugh. Forever Blowing Bubbles *''Combination:'' Blowdryer Magisword and Wad of Gum Magisword *''Seen in:'' Surely You Jest-O The combination generates bubble gum flavored bubbles at the opponent and a wad of gum gets stuck to them. Extreme Crane Game *''Combination:'' Hook Magisword and Retractable Ladder Magisword *''Seen in:'' Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness The combination creates a giant crane to lift up massive objects. Downpour of Doom *''Combination:'' Rain Cloud Magisword and Dolphin Magisword *''Seen in:'' Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness The combination enhances the rain cloud created by the Rain Cloud Magisword by shooting it with Dolphin Water. Super Seed Hole *''Combination:'' Zombie Pumpkin Magisword and One Big Hole Magisword *''Seen in:'' Flirty Phantom The combination allows the One Big Hole Magisword to pierce through phantasmic barriers. This also summons Seeds of the Undead through the opening. This was used to break Prohyas out of Penny Plasm's house. We Don't Know *''Combination:'' Frog Missile Magisword and Flower Power Magisword *''Seen in:'' Working for Scales The Combination shoots out Frog missiles with a green light trail reminiscent of flowers. This may not actually count as an actual Super Teamwork Combo, but rather a simultaneous usage of two random Magiswords. Gravalanche *''Combination:'' Ground Pound Magisword and Snowball Magisword *''Seen in:'' Working for Scales The Combination creates an wave of snow that can bury entire landscapes. Its effect can cause nearby cold-blooded animals to go into hibernation. Frogtied *''Combination:'' Frog Missile Magisword and Wickersnapper Magisword *''Seen in:'' Potion In the Ocean The Combination creates a hogtying rope that traps the opponent. It takes the form of three frogs each tied to a separate rope, all connected to a small purple sphere. Once created they shoot out at the target like the regular frog missiles. Decibel Decimation *''Combination:'' Microphone Magisword and Birdcall Magisword *''Seen in:'' Thick as Thieves The Combination enhances the call of the Birdcall Magisword with the Microphone Magisword, creating a sonic wave in the image of a screeching bird. Belly Burster *''Combination:'' Cheese Magisword and Excaliburger Magisword *''Seen in:'' Little Sword of Horrors The Combination uses the Excaliburger's power fused with the Cheese Magisword's powers to make a cheese-enhanced burger that is incredibly fattening. This massive burger is capable of overfeeding the Carnivorous Plant Magisword, causing it to explode. Continental Breakfast *''Combination:'' Waffle Magisword and Pancake Magisword *''Seen in:'' Champion of Breakfasts The Combination of both breakfast magiswords conjures up a big fancy breakfast to eat. Hailstorm Caesar Salad *''Combination:'' Carrot Magisword, Onion Magisword, Rutabaga Magisword, Bonk Choy Magisword and Celery Magisword *''Seen in:'' Gut Feelings The Combination utilizes 5 Magiswords at once, and each used by a single person. It combines the vegetable creating power of each Magisword to create a giant laser that shoots into the sky. The Hailstorm is capable of shooting lightning that materializes giant vegetables to smite its foes. It seemingly can only create celery, carrots, onions, rutabagas, and bonk choy. Lulla Bye-Bye *''Combination:'' Sleeping Dragon Magisword and Blow Dryer Magisword *''Seen in:'' Gut Feelings The combination fuses the above Magiswords together into a more powerful version of the Sleeping Dragon. Enhanced by Blow Dryer, the combination shoots out a powerful Sleeping Dragon beam capable of putting to sleep anything in front of it that the original beam could not. It also blows away objects the target is wielding, such as Magiswords. I Want My Mummy *''Combination:'' Mummy Magisword and Swish Navy Magisword (Cute Kitty Blade) *''Seen in:'' The Tome of Morrow This combination conjures up a cute giant mummy cat. Vambre and Norville performed this move, which attracted some of the mummy jackals to attack Monkey Chunks. Ribbitzkrieg *''Combination:'' Frog Missile Magisword and Exploding Bubble Magisword *''Seen in:'' Share and Share Dislike This combination fires frogs that shoot exploding bubbles out of their mouths which, results in a huge frog like mushroom explosion. Atacual Gumball * Combination: Wad of Gum Magisword and Bolder Magisword * Seen In: Bad Man Oldman This combination generates gumballs Bone-Doggle * Combination: Hypno Magisword and Bonehead Magisword * Seen in: ''The Cave of Gelatinous Doom! This combination fuses the two Magiswords, similarly to Lulla Bye-Bye. The new Magisword conjures a "Hypno-Bone", which supposedly hypnotizes the target into catching it in a similar fashion to a dog. Cavity Cascade * ''Combination: Raincloud Magisword and Candy Magisword * ''Seen in: ''Collection Infection This combination cause a candy blizzard and destroy the fangs. Category:Items